Betrothed
by Missy the Cat
Summary: Years after Amy's parents died, she suddenly has not 1 but 5 husbands. Will she be okay?


Chapter 1.

Please Review.

No Flames.

...

Shadow the Hedgehog is a 25 year old muscular jet black hedgehog with red stripes on his quills, around the edges of his eyes, and on his arms and legs, has crimson-red eyes, a patch of white fur on his chest, and his muzzle is tan, has 6 quills on his head, four of which curve upwards and two that curve downwards, two spines on his back, and a small tail and in his usual outfit, Shadow wears white gloves with black cuffs and red tongues, and air shoes which, like his gloves, have black cuffs and orange-red tongues, on each of his wrists and ankles, he wears a single gold rings, a long sleeved dark grey shirt, and long black pants.

Sonic the Hedgehog is a 23 year old muscular hedgehog with cobalt blue fur that covers most of his body, tan skin that covers his arms, muzzle and front torso, and emerald-green eyes, has six long quills on the back of his head, 2 spines protruding from his back behind his shoulders, and a short tail, and in his usual outfit, 2 light-weight, hyper friction resistant red sneakers with white cuffs around the ankles, gray soles, and white straps across the top, the last of which are held down by a golden buckle on each foot, he also wears a pair of white gloves with sock-like cuffs on his hands, a short sleeved black shirt, and long blue jeans.

Amy Rose is a 17 year old curvy rosy pink-quilled hedgehog with jade-green eyes, and peach skin on her muzzle and arms, quills that reached a knee length, bangs, short tail, and in her usual outfit, a long sleeved red shirt, white gloves, black jeans, and red shoes.

Manic is a 20 year old green hedgehog, whose quills are shaggier than Sonic's, chocolate brown eyes, peach skin, and in his usual outfit, a short sleeved dark grey shirt, a reddish-brown vest, light blue jeans, white gloves, black spiked wristbands, and his left ear is pierced with two small gold loop earrings in a 'punk' style.

Scourge the Hedgehog is an 21 year old green fur colored hedgehog, has a pair of slash marks on his torso, sky blue eye color, and in his usual outfit, a long sleeved black leather jacket, a short sleeved white shirt, a long blue jeans, and black and green leather boots.

Silver the Hedgehog is an 18 year old silver-white hedgehog with white fur on his chest surrounding his neck, gold eyes, and tan skin, has two large spines at the back of his head, while at the front of his forehead there are 5 distinct spines flared up and back, the 2 final ones covering up most of his ears, and in his usual outfit, a white gloves with cyan circles with lines sticking out of the bottom leading to his golden bracelets accented in cyan, the tops of his boots are of a similar fashion with a red gem set in gold, the rest of his boots are navy blue, white and cyan, a short sleeved beige shirt, and long grey pants.

Aleena the Hedgehog is a 52 year old purple fur, quill-less hedgehog with dark purple hair, and dark blue eyes, in her usual outfit, a short sleeved silver dress that reached her knees and purple shoes.

Harold Rose is a 67 year old light grey hedgehog, jade green eyes, and in his usual outfit, a long sleeved light blue dress shirt, long black pants, and dark brown shoes.

Lily Rose is a 65 year old white hedgehog, midnight blue eyes, and in her usual outfit, a long short sleeved spring green dress and light grey shoes.

Jules the Hedgehog is a 53 year old hedgehog with dark blue quills and some grey quills and emerald green eyes, and in his usual outfit, long khaki pants, a long sleeved yellow dress shirt, white gloves, and brick-red shoes with three yellow straps.

Ray the Flying Squirrel is a 29 years old, has golden yellow fur and dark tan skin on his muzzle, inner ears and front torso, black eyes, a small tapered hair tuft at the top back of his head, making it appear somewhat teardrop-shaped, a furry skin membrane connecting his waist to his lower arms, small, perky triangular ears, a shiny, bulbous black nose and a long club-shaped tail, in his usual outfit, white gloves with large cuffs, a black tuxedo and black shoes.

...

Everyone in their usual outfits.

...

Station Square.

Day Time.

Amy's jade green eyes are red as she wipe her tears with both hands and wore sunglasses. Looking in the mirror, Amy was wearing a nice black dress, which is now dirty from kneeling into the ground while the throwing flowers at her parents casket.

Amy's parents, Leon and Elizabeth, passed away in a car accident. Leon and Elizabeth brought Amy to America when she was a 1 year old. Now Amy was 17 years old, she had no guardians except her grandparents who lived back in a small country, Soleanna from where her parents were. Amy had to leave everything she know now and live with them.

_"May be it will be a new start."_ Amy thought, trying to console herself.

Amy was leaving tonight on her airplane to her grandparents, Harold and Lily. Amy had packed all of her stuff, she was just going through her parents stuff.

When Amy found a letter with her name on it. Amy started reading it.

_"Dear Amy, If you are reading this letter, that means we are dead and you are below 18. We love you very much darling, we will always love you. We don't have much left in property or cash in America, but we have left you a big mansion left in your name. We would like to tell you something else, I hope you take it well. Amy you are betrothed to our friends son, in our home place. We know we shouldn't have taken such a step, but that's how things worked there. But we promise you will be happy trust me. I also have a loophole in this if you don't love him at the end of the year, you can get a divorce no questions asked. But baby just for us, please try to work this marriage. You can live in the Amy manor after you get married._

_Yours lovingly, Your parents."_

Amy read the letter and let the shock sink in.

...

Station Square.

Amy arrived at airport early morning next day.

...

Soleanna.

Day Time.

Amy met her grandparents chauffeur, Ray came to drive her to her new home. This country, Soleanna was beautiful in a way, comparing to America it was a couple of decades behind but it had its own charm.

...

Leon and Lily's Cottage.

Amy reached her grandparents place, they lived in a small cottage type house. Harold and Lily hugged Amy tight and she couldn't control her emotions. Amy started crying on her grandmother started consoling her.

"It's gonna be alright child." Lily said.

Then Amy moved inside the house with them, she saw her new room and she started unpacking her stuff but stopped when her grandmother came in.

"Dear, don't unpack all your luggage yet." Lily said.

"Why grandma?" Amy asked Lily.

"You will be shifting to the other mansion in 10 days." Lily said.

"But grandma I don't wanna live alone." Amy said.

"No my child you will stay there with your husband." Lily said.

"Wait what!? I am getting married in 10 days?" Amy asked, shocked.

"Sorry dear but we think that will be the best, as we don't want you to be sad anymore and tomorrow you will be meeting you in-laws and your husbands." Lily said.

"Husbands?!" Amy asked, shocked by her grandmother's statement.

Lily quickly turned her head. "Sorry I mean husband and now you should rest." she said.

Amy took her advice and excused herself as sleeping seemed to be best thing right now.

...

Tomorrow.

Morning.

After having a nice nap, lavish home cooked food which reminded Amy of her mother, she picked up her iphone with her left hand and checked her social media accounts to find only couple of her friends actually cares for her, despite of her having many friends.

Amy replied to people who pinged to inquire about her and then quickly kept her phone aside. Amy went to the patio to get some air.

This country, Soleanna was abundant in nature. It felt very pleasant to feel the cool breeze softly touching Amy and passing away, chirping of few birds which were still awake, and night sky full of stars, a sight almost non existent in city.

Amy was looking at sky when she heard some noise, far away there was this black and red hedgehog staring at her. He was shirtless and quite handsome though it seemed of what little Amy could see from far. After a minute or so he left, leaving behind questions in Amy's mind.

_"Who this guy was?"_ Amy thought.

Amy shook her head then went inside.

Next morning Amy was in a dilemma.

_"What do you were when you go to meet your fiance and his parents when you have no idea about them?"_ Amy thought.

Amy choose to wore her casual outfit, a simple yellow and white sun dress and went downstairs. After having breakfast which Amy could hardly eat because she was very nervous, it was noticed by her grandmother who held her right hand with left hand on the way to the door.

"Amy today you will see and hear things that will change you life and also won't be exactly conventional to you. But remember hold this is your destiny, trust in God, be a little broadminded and you will have life full of happiness. It's my promise." Lily said.

Amy was slightly puzzled, but thought the unconventional thing would be an arranged marriage. Amy went along with Leon and Lily to the car.

...

Jules and Aleena's Mansion.

20 minutes later.

Leon, Lily, and Amy stopped at a nice 2 story house where the front open as soon as Leon stopped the car. At the door was a dark blue hedgehog male with greying quills, one purple hedgehog female who had a beautiful smile and the same black and red hedgehog man Amy saw yesterday night.

...

Shadow was his name. Shadow, Amy's future husband. Shadow was good looking, lean, tone, and muscular body as she saw last night. Shadow seemed like the silent type. Crimson red eyes which showed wisdom as well as compassion. Shadow seemed to be quite simple person. For someone who was well to do he was wearing simple clothes. Shadow's face showed no expression but his eyes spoke a lot.

...

30 minutes later.

Amy tried to see as unremarkable as possible, sneaking glances while Shadow's mother and her mother-in-law Aleena kept on talking nonstop with her grandparents while she was just smiling at appropriate time and trying not to stare at Shadow.

Finally Shadow took pity on Amy.

"Do you want to see around the house?" Shadow asked.

"O-of course..." Amy said.

Shadow and Amy stood up and took her to tour his house.

Shadow and Amy made small talk apparently he liked politics and was an economist. Amy was thinking in her mind that they would never get along. Shadow and Amy were as different as oil and water.

But Shadow's interest in Amy's interests and hobbies told her that though they aren't the same. Shadow and Amy could be opposite attracts. Shadow and Amy were laughing and talking when she saw a picture on the wall of Shadow and 4 other boys who looked looked similar, 1 cobalt blue hedgehog, 2 green hedgehog, and 1 silver-white hedgehog.

"Are all of them your cousins?" Amy asked, curiously.

"No, they are my younger brothers." Shadow said.

"You have a lovely family." Amy said to Shadow, secretly envying as she was an only child.

"This is our family now." Shadow said, smiling down at Amy.

Amy smiled back when Shadow suddenly turned to her.

"Amy I know the circumstances aren't great and there will be more things that will shock you and want to break this arrangement. I will respect your decision but just know that I will do everything I can and beyond to make you happy." Shadow said.

Just hearing that made Amy feel better.

...

1 hour later.

Living Room.

Later on Amy returned to her grandparents where Leon, Jules, and Shadow left to see some sort of collection leaving Lily, Aleena, and Amy alone in living room.

Suddenly Lily and Aleena turned to Amy with an uncertain expression. Lily and Aleena looked at each other as waiting for the other to speak then finally Lily started talking.

"Amy you know every country has their own customs and traditions. Our country, Soleanna has too. Many years ago there was a ritual that the bride's family had to give lots of dowry to the groom's family, as a result people who were poor or didn't want to lose their wealth started killing their own baby girls which decreased the population of woman in the country." Lily said. "Many of the males didn't have a wife. They remained alone for the rest of their life. Many years later the people learnt their lesson and stopped dowry system to save girl child. However many girls couldn't have been born overnight and most of the male population was unmarried. Hence the came up with a solution to marry all brothers of a family to a female. All brothers will share a wife. So that future generations of children are produced."

"Okay, grandma but why are you telling me this story?" Amy asked.

Lily looked hesitant.

"Because you will be marrying all 5 of my sons." Aleena said.

Aleena left Amy speechless.

_"Now I understood what Shadow meant."_ Amy thought.

Amy got numb and couldn't say a word.

_"5 husbands how can I have 5 husbands?"_ Amy thought.

Amy had no reaction as she just kept on staring at Lily and Aleena with a blank face. Amy's mind was running on various thoughts.

_"5 husbands how? What? Really?"_ Amy thought.

That's when Shadow entered. Shadow took Amy's left hand with his right hand and led her out of the room. Amy stood up and followed Shadow out, uninterested. Shadow led Amy to a garden where he hugged her tightly as his hands were in her quills, whispering kind words but she didn't get anything he said.

Amy pushed away from the hug and pulled away from Shadow. "Please leave me alone." she said.

_"I couldn't understand a thing. How will I have managed with 5 husbands. Will I be treated like some reproducing sex doll?"_ Amy thought.

...

2 hours later.

It started raining that Amy went back inside to ask her grandma to take her home.

But instead Amy found Shadow with 4 other hedgehog males. Shadow and the 4 hedgehog males all looked up at Amy checking her out, one of them wasn't that nice. "Hi." Shadow and the other 4 hedgehog said in unison.

Amy filled. "Hello." she said.

Shadow looked at Amy worriedly. "Amy are you okay?" he asked.

Amy just nodded unable to form any words.

Shadow nodded back. "Let me introduce to my younger brothers." he said.

Shadow pointed with his right index finger to a cobalt blue hedgehog with emerald green eyes with lean, muscular, but toned body, long 6 quills that reached past his shoulders, and tan skin. The cobalt blue hedgehog male was attractive and sexy and he was looking at Amy nice but a confident smile on his lips.

"This is Sonic, the second oldest, 23 years old. Oh by the way I'm 25 years old." Shadow said, uncomfortably.

Sonic looked at Amy with a smile. "Hi there." he said, taking her left hand with his right hand and kissed her left knuckles lightly and then dropped them immediately as not to make her uncomfortable.

Sonic stepped back politely.

Shadow then moved to a lime green hedgehog male. The lime green hedgehog male looked like Sonic but had green quills, sky blue eyes, 2 large slash marks on his torso that are so sexy, tan skin, and he had a big smile. The lime green hedgehog seemed very friendly and gave you the feeling you get when you see a puppy, very lovable.

Amy could almost imagine the lime green hedgehog being her best friend. The lime green hedgehog male had the long 6 quills reached past his shoulders and emphasizing his sky blue eyes and his body was very muscular and toned.

"His name is Scourge. He's 21." Shadow said.

Scourge moved towards Amy gave her a wide smile which she returned involuntarily. Scourge gave Amy a bear hug which surprised her but she returned it too. Scourge smiled and stepped back.

The next hedgehog male had kelly green quills that were long and shaggy, tan skin, with those intimidating chocolate brown eyes, he looked almost like a complete punk. The kelly green hedgehog male was definitely the casanova type, he maintained eye contact with Amy, giving her a smoldering look.

The kelly green hedgehog male approached Amy directly didn't even let Shadow introduce him.

"Hello beautiful, my name is Manic. I'm 20." the kelly green hedgehog said, taking Amy's right hand with his left hand.

Manic pulled Amy towards him, kissing her on her cheek but almost near her lips. Manic let his tongue out seductively and lingered for a moment too long. After which Shadow pulled Manic back with his right hand and he gave him a look but pulled back too.

The last hedgehog male was silver-white, peach skin, gold eyes, 7 quills, was a geeky kind of shy guy, he wouldn't look in Amy's eyes staring at his boots instead.

Shadow had to push the silver-white hedgehog male with his left hand a bit towards Amy, finally he made eye contact he was really cute.

"H-hi..." the silver-white hedgehog male said, mumbling shyly then pulled back.

"His named is Silver and he's just turned 18 years old." Shadow said.

Shadow, Sonic, Scourge, Manic, and Silver all looked at Amy then, waiting for her to say something. But Scourge noticed Amy's hesitation.

"Amy, we are all your future husbands that is if you wish so. But give us a chance to explain ourselves first." Scourge said.

"O-okay..." Amy said.

Scourge pushed Amy lightly to a seat with both hands.

"You may ask us if you have any questions or concerns. We will be completely honest with you." Sonic said, giving Amy a reassuring smile to her.

Amy smiled back. "How will this marriage work? What do you expect from me?" she asked. "How am I supposed to keep all of you happy and still be a queen? I am completely overwhelmed. I have never seen more than 2 people in a marriage."

Manic came forward then he bent at Amy's level and looked into her eyes.

"It will work just like a normal marriage. Just with 4 other people. In this marriage you have all the power You will always be our priority. Your happiness will matter to us above all. You will be treated with respect. If you do not want someone's company you just have to say it. No one among us can touch you if you don't want us to." Manic said. "You can be with 1, 2, all or none. It will all be your choice. All we ask is for you to not have favorites. Love one love all. My sweetheart trust us. You are a queen and you will live like a queen."

Shadow came beside Manic on the right side. "We promise to respect you above anyone else." he said.

Sonic came beside Manic on the left side. "We promise to love you till our last breath." he said.

Scourge knelt down too. "We promise to keeps you happy as long as we live." he said, giving a big smile.

"We promise to cherish you, adore you and be attentive towards you. Whenever you are in the same room our eyes will always fall on you and when you are not you will always be on our mind." Manic said.

Silver came shyly. "We will never ever leave you. We will always be there for you." he said.

"Amy will you marry us." Shadow, Sonic, Scourge, Manic, and Silver asked.

Sonic held a beautiful ring in front of Amy with his right hand. It was a rose gold ring that had 5 hearts that were from left to right dark green, cobalt blue, dark red, light green, and white in it representing all of the 7 hedgehogs.

All Amy could do was stare down at the ring with her mouth slightly open.

...

1 week later.

Church.

Day Time.

It was a week ago when Amy said 'yes' seeing the sincerity on Shadow, Sonic, Scourge, Manic, and Silver's faces.

Today is Amy's wedding day. Amy's wedding day.

_"I'll be honest I am terrified, but this is my life now I will accept whatever challenges come my way."_ Amy thought.

Amy was woken up today at 7, taken to a bathtub covered with rose petals. The servants guided Amy towards the tub and they washed her, massaged her and covered her in scented oils.

...

20 minutes later.

After Amy's long bath she went through have some breakfast, she had some toast and tea.

...

35 minutes later.

Now it was time for makeup, Amy tried to sit straight as much as she can.

...

10 minutes later.

Finally after a short time the make up is done. Time to water the wedding dress. Amy chose to go with a simple white dress but it was beautiful and white slippers.

Amy looked into the mirror and couldn't help but make tears. Amy was missing her mother and father a lot.

Leon will walk Amy down the aisle. Just as Amy was thinking about him Leon entered the room.

"Amy you look so beautiful, I am so proud of you." Leon said.

Amy smiled. "Thanks grandpa." she said.

"I love you so much Amy, your parents would be so happy." Leon said.

Amy tried to control her tears suddenly Leon gives her a bear hug.

Leon smiled down at Amy. "Time to walk down the aisle sweetheart." he said.

Amy nodded, overwhelmed to say anything.

Amy held Leon's right hand with her left hand and started walking towards the alter.

There are Amy's 5 hedgehog princes, from left to right Shadow in a black tuxedo with a dark red dress shirt, Sonic in a black tuxedo with a white dress shirt, Scourge in a dark grey tuxedo with a black dress shirt, Manic in a black tuxedo with a light grey dress shirt, and Silver in a light grey tuxedo with a white dress shirt, and in their usual shoes and boots

Amy smiled at Shadow, Sonic, Scourge, Manic, and Silver and she proceeded towards the grey mouse priest that looked to be in his early 40s orange eyes and he was wearing a black cassock and dark brown shoes.

* * *

End of Chapter 1.

Please Review.

No Flames.


End file.
